one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Saitama vs Thor
Saitama vs Thor is The sayain Jedi's third One Minute Melee Description MARVEL VS ONE PUNCH MAN! Powerhouses of fiction meet in battle when the One Punch Man meets the God of Thunder! Who wins this high calibre bout? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight! Saitama stood in the middle of a desert when suddenly Thor landed right in front of The Caped Baldy! LETS ROCK! 60! Thor lunged at The Caped Baldy and thwacked him in the face knocking Saitama straight into a mountain making it crumble into tiny little pieces! Thor then fired a massive amount of lightning at Saitama who dodged it and flew towards him. Saitama then punched Thor in the face creating a massive explosion that engulfed the entire are around him. 50! Thor and Saitama then got into a massive clash of attacks like in the anime Dragon Ball Z. The Caped Baldy then karate chopped Thor right in the back of his head launching him straight into the ground creating a massive explosion, When the dust settled Thor stood in the middle of the crater looking like nothing had happened. Thor then glared at Saitama and shouted "Is that the best you can do!" 40! Suddenly the two power-houses charged at each other and done their attacks creating a massive explosion. Thor then fired a beam of lightning at Saitama who swatted the attack away and charged at Thor. The camera panned out as the area shakes due to the force of the attacks. Thor's wailing and the punching sounds could be heard from feet away. 30! Saitama then grabbed the dazed Thor and tackled him straight through a mountain causing a massive explosion of energy! Thor somehow got out of Saitama's grip by punching him in the face giving him enough time for The God of Thunder to jump up from the ground and get back into his fighting position. Thor then smacked Saitama in the face making him stumble back in pain. 20! Saitama looked down at his glove to see that there was blood on it. Saitama then got smacked in the face multiple times in the face causing his head to start bleeding! Thor then used all his strength to smack Saitama in the face launching him and breaking his nose. 10! Thor then flew behind the Caped Baldy who got back his composure! 9! Saitama then tried a punch at Thor who dodged it. 8! Thor then kicked Saitama in the chin making him spin in the air. 7! The God of Thunder then smacked Saitama straight into the ground. 6! ''' When Saitama landed it created a massive explosion! '''5! Thor landed right in front of the One Punch Man and walked towards him. 4! Thor then stepped straight on Saitama's chest trapping him. 3! Thor then held his hammer into the air just above Saitama's head! 2! Saitama could only watch as he knew he would die. 1! Suddenly the hammer landed straight on top of the Caped Baldy's crushing it into tiny pieces of blood,brains and pieces of his skull! KO! Thor then grabbed his hammer and teleported away from the decapitated corpse of Saitama Results This Melees winner is: Thor Odinson! Category:The sayain jedi Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees Category:"God vs God" themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Alien' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:2017